Brazen Hope
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Lady Sohwa decides that she wants to be Shyao Lin once more, but with the other sages involved in her life will she be able to retrieve it? Will Rey let her in if she succeeds?
1. Chapter 1

**(Finally a serious story for Chronicles of the Cursed Sword! Well here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it!)**

**Prologue**

The shadows seemed to overcome her with every day she stayed in this new yet very familiar territory. Everything had been taken away from her in just one droplet of the truth. Shyao… No… Now she was Lady Sohwa… had been deprived the home she had been so familiar with for a long time. Rey's presence was constant and secure; it made her feel welcome and protected. There were various times she wished that she could protect him from the dangers that haunt him.

Why was it she who must kill Rey? It's expected of her and the sages label it as essential, but how could she? The life that had surpassed this new one is overwhelming each day. Narrowing her brows, she shook her head once, "No, I can't kill him. He's not like the rest." She spoke this out loud as she realized there was someone lurking in the shadows just behind her. "Shouren, what if we're… What if you and the others are wrong?" She tilts her head ever so slightly, chocolate brown eyes blink into a sad expression. "What if none of this is exactly meant to be: I can't kill him and be the same person!"

"You have to… Need to." He corrected himself in the end, "We can't go with the 'what ifs' it'll lead us to destuction. He has the Pasa sword: he needs to be destroyed."

Lady Sohwa sucked in an angry breath, her voice dangerously low, "You don't know him."

"He's in possession of the Pasa sword, that's all I need to know," He paused, "He's human: human's get carried away at every chance of power they get, he's no different."

She heard his footsteps disappear; she bit her lip to keep herself from yelling something she might regret. 'It's not going to be this way, I can't…. I can't let it.'

**(Please review, I need feedback!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I apologize for the wait, summers been a little hectic, but I▓m hanging in there! I have a serious case of writer▓s block, for this story and others, so I hope you guys can bear with me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter Two

⌠What if it▓s a trap?■

Rey had received a message from Shyao, but something seemed incredibly off. The woman wanted to kill him, and now she▓s sending invitations! Lady Hyacia won▓t stand by and let Rey take the bait. She stood up, how could she stay calm? More dangers continue to develop as Rey acknowledges the power of the sword. Noticing his scarlet eyes on her, she stopped herself from saying anymore.

⌠If it▓s a trap, I can get out of it: I can reverse it.■

Hyacia paused before sitting back down, ⌠Reverse it?■

⌠If she does try to kill me, I▓ll have to kill her┘■

The softness in his voice made it obvious that he was hoping that it didn▓t come down to that, but he knew what he had to do if he had to choose between his life or Shyao▓s. She wasn▓t the only one he had to be concerned about: Jaryoon was at large, and threatened him more than ever. Did he know about the change in Shyao? If so, what does he think? Rey couldn▓t help but wonder this as he found himself lost in thought.

⌠Well, if we▓re going to leave it might as well be now.■

⌠Huh?■ Hyacia caught Rey off guard.

⌠We should leave now; it▓ll take us a few days to get there┘■

Her voice was so cold, Rey noticed, but nonetheless he nodded with agreement. Standing up, he headed out of the building with Hyacia trailing behind him.

▒I don▓t want to go so far┘▓ Rey thought about the possibility of having to face Shyao head on. But the thought of her betrayal towards him was enough to make his blood boil. That just might be the fire he needs to face her.

⌠Do you have a plan?■

⌠No. I▓ll think of one on the way there.■

⌠Be careful Rey, she might play by your emotions┘ She knows you more than the others.■

⌠I know better.■

⌠I know you do.■

"Then whats the problem?"

Hyacia sighs, looking away from his questioning looks. Indeed, she had grown fond of Rey, and didn't want anything to happen to him. And she knew that Shyao will be trouble for him in the future. "Nothing, it's nothing." She relinquished the arguement. It was unlike her, but she didn't want to push Rey any further.

(Sorry for the shortness, like I said before, I have a serious case of writer's block! ) 


	3. Apology Note!

Life has been so crazy! Gah! Okay, so I know I promised you guys a chapter... Only for it to never come. x.x I'M SUPER SORRY! I have been without internet/computer when I actually did have the time to do it. -_-; BUT! Now I have internet and computer access for a good while! And I don't have school to get in the way of my updating! ^^ I just graduated high school last June! Yay! Haha, yeah I know... I'm twenty years old and graduated high school. XD At least I stuck it out, right? I finally moved out of my parents house and I'm now living with my fiancee- She's also a fellow fanfiction user! We actually made a collaboration pen-name: Evelyn Panda. So if you want to check out the stories we're doing together that would be awesome! I've been feeling a lot better lately, I guess the reason why I was sick all the time was because of all the stress.

Blahh.

Anyways! I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging like that! I just hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Or abandoned this story. D: I'm going to update it tonight, if not tonight, then tomorrow for sure. This is a promise. -Nodnod- I really appreciate all of those people who faithfully stuck by me in this story.

Forgive me?


End file.
